Save the Last Dance for me
by Doctor-River
Summary: A Valentines gift from the Doctor to River Song, her fantasy comes true...


**A/N: This little one is in the spirit of Valentine's Day, although I'm not a lover of the day myself I thought it's be fun! There isn't too much in the name of 'filler detail' as I wanted to capture the romance moreso than anything else and i hope I captured your hearts when you read this...**

The whirr of the TARDIS engines whistling through the midnight February winds. The Doctor had come to call, this time unexpectedly, still at the wrong time. He pulled the deep blue wooden doors open with a mighty heave to be welcomed by a navy, starlit sky.

He leapt outside, now he was standing in a back garden- River Song's back garden. The amount of times he's been to her house he knew it inside, out, upside down and backwards. With a large grin on his face he skipped to the back door halting just inches from it before checking his watch. It was incredibly late; he assumed that River would be in bed. He tilted his head back to look up to the second story windows, his eyes focussed on her bedroom window.

He made his way over to the tall tree at the side of her garden then started to climb it quickly but quietly. The branches were thick and sturdy, he was thankful for that in case he done this very often. When reaching a good height, he walked across a branch that was right by the window. He leaned over to the window, curtains were closed, and he took out his sonic screwdriver to unlock it and then pushed it open. The curtains blew in the winds parting open to allow him entrance.

The first thing the Doctor caught sight of was a blissfully sleeping River Song, lying facing towards the window. She was so beautiful; her golden locks astray all over the pillow, her nightwear just covering all that needed to be even the duvet complimented her curvy shape.

He smiled down at her dreaming contently, her breathing almost hypnotising him as her chest rose and fell in time with every second heartbeat of both his hearts. He walked over to the bed kneeling down at the side just in front of River. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek, brushing loose curls aside. She was so warm, his hand stayed on her cheek for a moment with his thumb gently stroking it.

His eyes were fixated on her; they hadn't left her since he came in. Absentmindedly he leaned his head slowly closer to hers then brushed his lips on her forehead with a gentle kiss. "Sleep tight... Sweetie." He whispered into her hair as his other hand ran down her side then back up, halting at her breast. He kissed her once more treasuring her, for a moment longer this time before regrettably pulling himself away. She needed her rest, he had promised to visit her that day, but he always shows up late this time he couldn't forgive himself the only thing he could do was let her sleep and make it up to her next time.

Just about to place one foot out of the window, the Doctor froze. He heard River stir mentally kicking himself for waking her. He craned his neck to look over his shoulder, he saw her arm that rested on the pillow move slightly, then her head and her legs. He stays still as a statue until she stopped however; when she stopped shifting there was a heavenly voice that filled the air.

"Sweetie, you're late." She scolded, but spoke lovingly.

"I'm here now, well I just about to leave when I saw you were sleeping... sorry if I woke you." He babbled, eventually reaching his apology.

"Don't be... seeing as I'm awake now, you want to make it up to me by taking me where you planned to? Unless, wait don't tell me, they close after midnight!" she smirked sitting upright now, holding the bed sheet over her chest.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious Doctor Song!" he replied sarcastically. "...Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked folding his arms.

River stared at him blankly for a moment, still with that cheeky smirk of hers that made her all the more adorable. She looked at him then around the room with a shrug of her shoulders, like a shy child.

"My welcome hug!" the Doctor smiled outstretching his arms waiting for River to fill the space he reserved only for her.

She returned the smile, slipped out of bed then strode into the hug. It was a warm, embracing hug as the Doctor's arms enveloped around River's waist and lower back whilst hers laced around his neck.

The Doctor leaned back to look into River's eyes. "Come along Song, we've got a stop to make!" he cheered eagerly taking hold of her hand gently pulling her towards the bedroom door.

"Um... Sweetie, I'm all for adventure and enthusiasm but, shouldn't I get changed first?" with that the pair came to a halt in the doorway.

The Doctor spun round, his eyes looking River up and down. She was only wearing a pair of lilac short shorts with a vest that was light and flowing at the edges of the wiring around her breasts. The lace didn't leave much to the imagination, when positioned right it was questionable whether there was any point in the top being there. He sighed, knowing she was right.

"...Fine, but you change when we're on board the TARDIS. Less time to waste, while you change I'll pilot." He suggested.

River nodded in agreement, that was all that the Doctor needed before he set off down the stairs pulling River with him. They reached the front door, once it was flung open with the pair outside the Doctor soniced it shut to save time.

They ran round to the back garden into the TARDIS, River to the wardrobe whilst the Doctor ran to the controls. River pondered about what to wear, she had no idea where they were going, she assumed somewhere romantic as he was being quite secretive yet bashful when the time was coming nearer for their next adventure which is a big hint that it's somewhere special.

The Doctor prancing around the controls piloting his TARDIS with ease, he had put the stabilizers on to make it easier for River to get changed, so they could be outside quicker. He was too eager, lost in his excitement that he hadn't noticed River was already changed; she was standing in the doorway with one arm leaning on the side whilst the other rested on her hip.

She was now wearing a deep crimson knee-length dress with a split all the way up her thigh. The top was tight, also very figure hugging, it had a low cut and the straps that rested on the edge of her shoulders had thin ruffled pieces of material that gently caressed her shoulders. The edge of the dress around the split also had ruffles, slightly more eccentric almost like large flower petals on the blooming bud. She matched it with shimmering cinnamon heels with straps that wrapped around her ankles, the heels lifting her feet a good few inches higher. Her golden curls were tamed by simply placing some hair pins in the right places forming a complex yet neat bun.

"Wow, you look amazing!" he was bewitched by her enchanting beauty. This creature was the sexiest femme fatale he had ever laid eyes upon.

"I like to make the effort." River laughed striding into the console room as if she owned everything and everyone in it- which in a way she did.

The Doctor quickly slid off his tweed jacket tossed it to the sofa, then slipped on a black one. With a click of his fingers, his trousers changed to black ones, still the same pair only a different colour. He raised an eyebrow at the impressed River Song waiting by the door.

"Good evening m'lady, your destination tonight: Asgard, the year: 3578, the date: 14th February, Valentine's Day." The Doctor spoke in a formal, posh manner.

His arm entwined with River's as he opened the doors revealing Asgard, the planet only of one's fantasy until you meet the Doctor. River was in awe as her crystal aqua eyes darted from place to place admiring everything in sight. The amber sun-set sky, the okra grass, the peach waterfall twinkling from the sun, it was the perfect sight for the perfect woman.

To the left of the TARDIS, several metres away was a small table with two chairs either side, it was decorated with food, a bottle of wine and two glasses."Our picnic at Asgard, one for the diary, eh?" the Doctor beamed, knowing all too well it would be there.

"One never to be forgotten..." she agreed.

He lead River to the table then pulled out her chair for her to sit down before walking over to his own parking himself on it. The night started off with the wine being opened, then shared between the pair, the meals they ate were many different delicious dishes from planets far and wide. When the plates were empty the Doctor reached is hands across the table to take hold of River's, he hadn't stopped smiling.

Once their hands met, River grew slightly confused as she felt something being transferred from the Doctor's hands to hers. She took it then inspected what she was holding; it was a small box which she lifted open. Inside was a silver ring with a pink quartz heart in the centre that was surrounded by miniscule diamonds. An inscription on the inside read _'To my darling River Song, you will always be in my hearts throughout all of time and space.'_

"Doctor, it's... beautiful!" River gasped slipping the ring on her finger almost in tears of joy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, River." He smiled loving her being so happy.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor." She returned.

The Doctor rose out of his chair gliding over to River with an outstretched hand matched with a large cheeky grin plastered on his face. River took hold of his hand in which he pulled her up then guided her into the middle of the grassy field with the waterfall in sight, tiny droplets catching them every few seconds.

"Care to have this dance?" he asked already with one hand around her waist whilst the other remained interlocked with hers.

"Always." She chimed resting her free hand on his shoulder.

As they danced in perfect synchronization, the Doctor felt a pull on him that guided his lips to River's. He pressed them to hers, caressing them, tasting them. His tongue slid across her bottom lip saying 'I love you' she responded in the same way. The magical kiss could last a lifetime, only it wouldn't. As the stars above them watched their love unfold all of time began to weep for the lovers who loved in alternate orders, the lovers who were separated too soon.

_You can dance-every dance with the guy_  
_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_  
_You can smile-every smile for the man_  
_Who held your hand neath the candle light_  
_But don't forget who's takin' you home_  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the musics fine_  
_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_  
_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_  
_Don't give your heart to anyone_  
_But don't forget who's takin' you home_  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so_  
_Can't you feel it when we touch_  
_I will never never let you go_  
_I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on_  
_Till the night is gone_  
_And it's time to go_  
_If he asks if you're all alone_  
_Can he walk you home, you must tell him no_  
_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the musics fine_  
_Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun_  
_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_  
_Don't give your heart to anyone_  
_And don't forget who's takin' you home_  
_And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's taking you home_  
_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_  
_So darling, save the last dance for me_  
_Save the last dance for me_  
_Save the last dance for me._

* * *

**A/N: This song is yet another Michael Buble song as I adore him, it's called 'Save the Last Dance For Me.' Please R&R, and let me know if I strummed a heart string or two! xx **


End file.
